villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer is the main character of a creepypasta of the same name who looses his sanity and begins killing to satisfy his homicidal urges. He has become one of the largest creepypasta icons to date, even rivaling Slenderman. History Backstory He was originally a teenager living a normal life, but when he moved to his new neighborhood with his older brother, Liu, and parents, he began to change during the first day as a sudden pain came upon him. The next day, Jeff had the feeling again and brutally beat up a trio of bullies, a year younger than him, named Randy, Keith and Troy, who were trying to mug he and his bother. The next day, Jeff was visited by two officers who claimed to have witnesses saying he and his brother fled the scene. Jeff knew there was no way he could deny being involved and confessed the truth, they then told him that he would be sent to a correctional facility for about a year. However, Liu immediately took the blame for what had happened to protect his brother and was arrested, sending Jeff into another depressive state. A few days later, Jeff and his parents went to a birthday party they'd been invited to a few days prior. Jeff seemed happier until the same bullies arrived, looking for revenge. Jeff tried to reason with Randy, telling him that they were "even" since he lost his brother for beating them up. Randy didn't care and brutally attacked Jeff as Keith and Troy held the kids and parents at gunpoint to prevent them from intervening. Randy taunted Jeff's brother during the fight, which caused Jeff to have the feeling again, permanently destroying his psyche, and resulting in him murdering Randy. He then managed to knockout Troy, but Keith set him on fire by using a lighter to ignite the vodka that Randy smashed over his head during the fight. Jeff woke up in a hospital, his head wrapped in bandages. When they were taken off, it was revealed that his face had become grotesquely deformed from the his injuries, with bright red lips, and extremely pale skin with a leathery texture. Jeff said that he liked his face that way and laughed hysterically. The doctor foolishly thought that his strange behavior was just the result of the painkillers and allowed Jeff and his family (including Liu, who was released) to return home. Later that night, Jeff's mother woke up to find him in the bathroom slitting his cheeks to make a permanent smile, so that he would no longer have to exert energy to smile, as he put it, and burned off his eyelids so that he could always see his "beautiful" face and wouldn't have to sleep anymore. Jeff's mother went to her husband and told him that their son had gone completely mad and needed to be killed, but Jeff caught her before she could say anything else. Jeff ran toward his parents and gutted them. This woke up Liu, as Jeff suddenly walked into his room and supposedly killed him, with Jeff telling him as he was about to plunge the knife into his heart, "Just go to sleep.". Serial Killings Sometime later, an "ominous unknown killer" emerged and went on a killing spree. A boy who was lucky enough to survive the killer's attack described the man as having inhumanly pale skin, a hideous smile, and dark, ominous, constantly open eyes. After this incident, how Jeff's story goes is up for the reader to decide. The story's sequels range from Jeff being a comedic slasher with the last name "Keaton" in YouTuber Mr. Betty Krueger's Jeffery Keaton series, to a much darker character in YouTuber Mr. Creepypasta's reading of Go to sleep-"Jeff The Killer Part 2". Appearance Due to bleaching, Jeff has extremely pale skin. Having burnt his eyelids off in an attempt to never sleep so that he can always see that "beautiful" face of his, his eyes are rimmed in ragged black skin, giving him an even more ghostly appearence. After the incident, in the hospital he had found he now has thick, black hair, which he lets fall to various shoulder lengths. He later got his most distinctive trait, the smile that he had carved into his face. The killer's build is commonly described as skinny, and reaching a height of around six feet. His clothing normally consists of a pair of black skinny jeans and string bikini, with a white hooded sweatshirt. Official Origin and Mystery While Jeff the Killer may seem like a fictional creepypasta character, there is a unsolved mystery to this day as to where the image was originated from and who created the official version of Jeff the Killer. On October 3rd 2008, a YouTuber named "sesseur" uploaded a video called "Jeff the Killer Story". As the video populated across the internet, multiple people added Jeff the Killer to creepypasta stories transforming him into an much different character. Despite that, even up to now people go to the video and comment about it. Sesseur claims he is Jeff the Killer and that every internet sensation about Jeff the Killer is fake, including the famous story. He denies Jeff having an incident with bullies, bleach, and vodka. Instead, he asserts that Jeff was hauling a gallon of acid into his bathroom to clean out his bathtub but slipped on a bar of soap, at which acid splashed all over his face and he was taken to a hospital due to the neighbors hearing his cries. Multiple fans wonder where the face had come from until some of the 4chan users remembered a suicide of a young woman named Katy Robinson, who killed herself due to being cyber bullied. Her face was allegedly to have been Photoshopped to look hideous she was also going though depression at the time as well and she killed herself over it. Not many people saw the picture before it was removed but some claim the picture was the infamous early photo shopped version of Jeff. Sesseur states that the picture is not Photoshopped and is instead a latex mask that had its picture taken in late 2007. Sesseur would sometimes receive comments that would be lead to a newgrounds.com account named "killerjeff" which Sesseur in fact claims that it is his account, in which there is a lot of evidence to point out that it is indeed his account. Although the account was created in 2006, it did not become active until early 2008 in which killerjeff would post disturbing images and blogs in his news tab. On August 10th 2008 (2 months prior to the videos release) killerjeff posted the official image of Jeff the Killer, on the images info tab, killerjeff claims that he found the image on his ED account and gives a background story of Jeff. Apparently, Jeff the Killer is a ghost game similar to that of Bloody Mary, and gives instructions on how to play: you must perform it in the closet, turn off the lights and sit down cross-legged, repeat this saying three time while turning your head back and forth and say "He's in here with me." then close your eyes and call out the name Jeff. He'll appear by putting his face right up to you, and proceed to yell and try to chant harm at you. To make him stop is to stand there and complement him, not doing so will result in a nightmarish field trip. On August 14th 2008, killerjeff posted the image again claiming "I'm a nice guy.". Then on September 12th 2008, killerjeff posted the source (early photo shopped version) of the Jeff the Killer image that he used to create it, thus being the possible original image that Robinson got photo shopped of herself and killed herself over. On October 3rd 2008, the same day Sesseur uploaded the YouTube video, killerjeff posted the following "And I'm staying.... for good! /* */ Another vid! Another vid! /* */ Sequels are teh winnar! /* */ My movie. /* */ Vivian makes a guest appearance! /* */ Fresh princes are going!! /* */". While it is unknown who Sesseur/killerjeff really is, it is speculated that he is involved in Katy Robinson's death. However Sesseur/killerjeff insists his involvement with Robinson's suicide are just "uninformed rumors". It is also unconfirmed if killerjeff even WAS the original creator of the Jeff the Killer image, he just happened to publicly claim it online first, but that doesn't really supposedly mean anything. Nobody truly knows who created this image. Gallery GoToSleep.jpg|Jeff The Killer original creepypasta image. Go to sleep.jpg|A creepy looking Jeff. JTKF.jpg|A "footage" of Jeff. JScreamer.jpg|Jeff's face close-up. Trivia *The vodka that Randy slammed on Jeff's head was most likely Bacardi 151. With its 75.5% alcohol content, it would've made more sense that it ignited when Keith threw the lighter at him. *A movie based on Jeff is currently in pre-production. It sought one million dollars in donations and merchandise sales for its budget, but only made $402. Submissions are now closed. *The original creator of Jeff, a YouTuber called Sesseur, currently has his production team trying to shut down the movie for copyright reasons. *Jeff crossed the Moral Event Horizon in the story when he murdered his own parents. Also, Randy, Keith and Troy crossed it when they beat him to death at the party and threatened to shoot anyone who tried to do something about it. *The rumour to do with Katy Robinson could be indeed fake. She could even still be alive, but there is not enough information in this regard. *Jeff is very similar to The Joker in several aspects. *It has been hinted that Jeff is based on the real-life serial killer, [http://real-life-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Jeffrey_Dahmer Jeffrey Dahmer]. Category:Serial Killers Category:Titular Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Urban Legends Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Spree-Killers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Successful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Killjoy Category:Living Villains Category:Siblings Category:Teenage Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Scarred Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Insecure Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brother of hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Slashers Category:Wraiths Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Kid Villains Category:Evil Clowns Category:Bludgeoners Category:Internet Memes